a Fortiori
by TeamKoschei
Summary: Hermione has always found it safer to think with her mind, rather than her heart. When the Ministry passed a Marriage Law and she is paired with a hot-headed wizard who follows his heart, how will she cope? And how long can she resist him with the curse the Ministry cast on the unwilling couple?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Just want to say that I don't own Harry Potter. That's all JK Rowling and all those publishing people and movie people. I also modified the character Hermione Granger. She's a bit less emotional and more logical. You can't see it much in this chapter but that's because of the other 2/3rds of the Golden Trio. Later on, she'll get a bit more... robotic? Wrong word. Let's just sa this witch doesn't handle stress well. There will also be other character changes. I will mention them as they pop up.**

**I realize the Marriage Law idea is used a lot, but hope my story is very unique.**

_'a fortiori' is Latin for 'for a stronger reason'_

Hermione Granger decided she disliked being at the Burrow today.

This was a strange thing for multiple reasons. First being, the quaint house had been like a second home for her the past six years. She enjoyed the family; the youngest boy and only girl were her friends. Plus Harry, her strange brother-figure of a best friend lived there too, if only for the time being. In fact, the last year she stayed here on and off. The rest of the time she spent searching for Horcruxes and fighting a war. The Weasleys had been very supportive of her for years. But now she felt very uncomfortable as she hurried to the kitchen. The reason was the lanky redhead and his fiance staring at her in the corner.

Granted the woman was very sneaky about it, glancing over every few minutes when she thought Hermione was looking away, but Hermione was very leery of the couple to began with and peered back from the corner of her eyes. So she caught Penelope Clearwater in the act. Her fiance was less inconspicuous than her, choosing to stare boldly past his horn-rimmed glasses. His stoic face was unnerving. His dark eyes were critical of her every move. It was because of him the young witch hurried through the house, away from the staring couple, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds. In her nervous haste, she rounded a corner and bumped into someone's chest.

"Hey, Hermione," a familiar voice greeted. It had been a week since she last heard it.

She looked up with a wide smile. "Harry! How'd it go? Where's Ron?"

The skinny boy grinned at her, his wide, green eyes shining merrily. The sorrow that used to infect them for so many years had vanished with the war. He seemed a lot more healthy too, a recent grows-berg leaving him only a few inches shorter than Ron, albeit very thin. The past week the duo had been competing for Auror training. It was obvious that the famous Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley would get in despite not finishing their schooling. They were powerful, seasoned wizards straight from the front lines of the Second Wizarding War after all.

"I imagine he's looking for something to eat," Harry chuckled as he plopped a miscolored, wooden chair. It groaned melodramatically under the wizard's weight., "And I believe it went very well. The exercises were very advanced, but that was to be expected. Ron and I scored in the higher percentage of the group for most events, so I imagine we have a bit of a chance."

Hermione shook her head, "Honestly? A bit? You guys will get in without a doubt. There won't be finer Aurors when they're done with you. If they can better you, Harry, after all, you did defeat a Dark Wizard that was around a good half a century before you were even born. Give yourself a little credit."

"Yeah." Another person joined their conversation with a strange muddled voice. The two glanced over to see Ron, his mouth full of food. "'Nd I smitted a 'ecklace of evil pow'rs."

Hermione wrinkled her nose good-naturally, "Hello Ronald. I trust you had a good time?"

The redhead nodded eagerly, swallowing thickly, "Yeah. It was great! Did Harry tell you about the lava pi-"

"Ron! The initiation is top secret!" Harry rushed with a nervous face. "Or did you forget what they did to-" he glanced at Hermione weakly, "-that guy?"

The witch glanced between her suddenly pale friends with a bemused expression, "Okay? Don't need to tell me. Wouldn't want you to get flayed or something."

"How did you know?" Ron gasped at her, blue eyes shocked.

Hermione laughed and drew her friends into a hug. "I've missed you guys." It had only been a week and the trio had spent months apart before and would later when the boys started their schooling, but this had been the longest since Ron left them in the war. It had been a bleak period in Hermione's life. Ron left them under the influence of Riddle's locket, but it still hurt a lot. The trio were sent to destroy pieces of Voldemort's soul spread throughout the wizarding world. All around them, the final battles of the Second War raged on. They had been hopeful when they found the locket, but the angry spirit in it wore the group down. Harry grew discouraged, Hermione distant, and Ron felt bitter and alone. When he left, Hermione sank into deeper melancholy and even after he returned and they stayed close, she still felt alone and insecure.

_It's silly_, Hermione scoffed as she hugged her best friends of seven years, _It isn't logical to feel this way when I know they love me. Distance doesn't change that and I'm used to caring for myself._

Logic was perhaps the witch's greatest flaw and strength. She gained it early in life, reading books and ignoring people because they were not like her. _After all, _little Hermione thought,_ knowledge will help me became an adult quicker and it will be better that way. Adults get along better than children._

Hermione found out later adults were better at hiding their feelings about others a lot better than children. They were much harder to understand. She almost missed the cruel Muggles that yanked her bushy hair and the young wizards that called her cruel names they didn't quite understand.

She had been excited to get her Hogwarts letter. The young girl thought the other witches and wizards would be like her: different. And they were to an extent. The weird bursts of magic were the same. Some with more, some with less. But the moment she stepped on the train, Hermione knew she was different again. Two cheery redheads had helped her in a compartment and one wished her luck and winked. Then she was alone. A plump boy with sandy locks joined her a bit later. Another misfit. She helped search for his toad. Suddenly, Hermione had her first friend. Then she opened her mouth and had no friends. Logic fought emotion that year. Emotion caused an almost premature death by a mountain troll. Logic saved her life from poison. Needless to say, Hermione learned to listen to her brain at a young age.

Hermione Granger was too different to fit in with the dull Muggles and the eccentric magical witches and wizards of Hogwarts. It did however pay off, Hermione ended her embrace with a soft smile. Ronald Weasley with his unconventional immaturity and his family poor and labeled Blood Traitors was a misfit when he hopped on Hogwart's Express. Harry Potter, the infant extraordinaire, with his uncommon modesty and Muggle awkwardness couldn't fit in either. They were meant to be the best of friends due to the strange laws of society. She couldn't be happier.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed and pulled the Boy Who Won't Die into a nearly fatal embrace. Not surprisingly, Harry let out a strangled grunt, but managed to evade death once again. His girlfriend then attempted to asphyxiate Harry with her lips.

Ron's ears flamed and he looked away. He was finally okay with his best friend and sister's relationship, but even Hermione thought it was a bit much for the couple to snog in front of him.

The brightest witch of her age heard the door behind her creak and faint footsteps. Two more Weasleys walked in. The twins took one look at Harry and Ginny, grinned and proceeded to harass the unfortunate savior of the Second War.

"Oi, Potter!" One called. Hermione quickly identified him as the more gentle of the twins, George. She was rather impressed with the illusion charm they spun for his missing ear. It was still intact from working at their shop. The twins claimed their identical features bettered business.

Fred tapped Harry's head, "Hands off our sister."

The boy stumbled away from Ginny, a sheepish look already in place. The Weasley sister placed her hands on her hips and glared at her brothers. Growing up with six brothers did wonders for the seventeen-year-old's death glare.

"Go away Fred and George."

They wilted playfully, their identical faces full of mock hurt. "But lovely sister-"

"-we were just-"

"-protecting you from this-"

"-_indecen_t boy," Fred finished with a devilish grin. His angular eyebrows lifted in innocence, but the glee in his cobalt eyes gave him away.

Harry shuffled awkwardly as Ginny huffed. "As if! I was the one that snogged him in the first place."

"That's true, Fred." Hermione supplied with a helpful smile as the twin blew a raspberry at his sister.

Both the twins promptly forgot their prey and turned their eyes to the bookworm.

"True, you say," they drawled. "Fred, you say."

The girl was fascinated as always by their perfect symmetry. She had read somewhere magical twins had special telepathic abilities and the Weasley brothers always reminded her of that. _Could magic connect their minds?_ The girl wondered. "Yes. Fred _was_ the last to speak. So I was replying to him obviously."

Fred snickered at her bossy tone. "But you got it wrong. He's Fred."

"And he's George."

"No. I was right."

Just then, George's ear illusion faded and they were caught red handed.

"How'd you do that, 'Mione," Ron asked in awe. He had been standing in the corner, avoiding the argument. Probably looking for an escape. The twins were always teasing him about something.

Suddenly a cool voice spoke up from the door. "Yes, Hermione. How can you tell my brothers apart. Not even Mother can do that half the time and she gave birth to them."

It was Percy, his brown eyes on Hermione again.

She was suddenly nervous. Percy was one of the only other people who could tell George and Fred apart with a glance. "Can't explain it well. He's Fred and he's George. They may be identical, but they are not the same person."

Percy stared a moment into her hazel eyes, "Indeed."

The twins laughed, albeit nervously, and then began to joke around with Harry and Ginny. Ron slicked away, most likely to eat and sleep. Hermione huffed and argued with sly Fred and George laughed. Percy remained only for a few seconds before retreating back into the living room to speak with his fiance.

Hermione couldn't help shivering with relief when the calculating eyes left her. She left the room feeling like she passed a test, but what it was for, the witch could never guess.

**I'm curious who you think Hermione will be paired with eventually. Leave a comment with your guess, please. Don't be shocked by a character shift in Hermione in later chapters. I'm thinking a bit of a double sided Raskolnikov thing going.**

** Cheers! TeamKoschei**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

_'carpe noctem' is Latin for 'seize the night'_

It was night in the rural countryside. The tiny town of Ottery St. Catchpole was quiet, safe for the whistling of wind across the hills and two brothers' muffled whispers. They walked out of the woods and on the silent road. The elder of the brothers was very tall and very thin. The other was several inches shorter and slightly more stocky. The younger man ran his fingers through his fiery hair, his strong, slender body slumped in misery. The older stood straight and pushed his glasses higher up his slightly pointed nose while he spoke. It was obvious by their hoarse voices they had been arguing for a while.

"-no point. You can't break it now. Even if it is with a Muggle," he said swiftly, a thin hand patting his younger brother awkwardly on the shoulder. "Besides, it would break Adeline's heart."

The younger grimaced, "But-"

"No. It has to one of us. He's the only one that could do it and you know it."

"You know how he gets though! It would destroy him. He's not the kind to bend to the Ministry. They could stick him with anyone."

Now they reached the middle of the town, where the Muggles dwelt. The shorter man gazed over to a paper shop instinctively, though the windows were dark and it was clearly closed. His face softened and he fingered a deck of cards in his robe pocket.

The older caught this movement as they walked under a street lamp, their red hair catching the dull, blueish glow. His dark eyes rarely missed anything. Instead of replying, he sighed and left his brother looking at his reflection in the Muggle shop window. He knew his brother was thinking over what he said and would realize he was right. Then he'd come to him and they'd scheme over what to do next. Percy's brow wrinkled as he left the street and wandered back to the trees. His plan was working so far, but there was much more to work out before it work out for the best. After all, the Weasley name was at stake and this could be the key to restoring its long lost honor.

All he had to do was play his cards right and bide his time.

Meanwhile, his thoughts wandered back to the Muggle-born, Granger. He was lost when the news reached him until he saw her working in the family garden with his mum.. The brightest witch of the age. A third of the Golden trio. She was perfect. Now he had only his brother to worry over. It wasn't like Granger had much choice in the matter, but his brother would balk. That was where he needed another brother's help. Before he apparated away, he glanced back to his thinking companion. Whatever Percy saw, he obviously liked. As he twisted and vanished, there was a wide, Cheshire grin on his pale, thin face.

EPWEPWEPWEPWEPWEPWEPWEPWEPWE PWEPWEPWEPWEPWEPWEPWEPWEPW

Hermione was a bit upset by the twins' appearance at the Burrow. She knew what it meant. The charming garden gnomes were going to get it.

"They're interesting though, Fred." The witch begged as they stood up after lunch. "Just the other day, one shook its fist at me! And I wasn't doing anything. It might have been communicating with me in its own way. Maybe my influence is working. They haven't bit anyone today."

Ginny grinned wryly, "No one's been out today, 'Mione."

George smiled at the sputtering bookworm, "Now, now, Hermione, its not that we don't like those... interesting creatures."

"Nope," supplied Fred with a theatrical sigh. "You see our dear, loving mum raised us from a tender age and cared greatly for us, nuisances. She loved us, brushed our hair, feed us.."

"She also gave us our first firework," said George dryly.

"Something I still regret to this day," Mrs. Weasley murmured from her seat.

"And all she ever asked from us, her humble, adoring sons, was to rid her garden of the awful gnomes that uprooted her carrots and bit her hardworking hands," Fred finished grandly. His hands settled on his chest- _too far to the right to rest on his heart_, Hermione noted- and a solemn look was plastered on his face.

"That's not the only thing she asked of us, George," George commented with a yawn.

Mrs. Weasley hummed in agreement, not catching her twin sons' switching game. "But its the only job you did do." The twins just smiled charmingly and ran out to the garden. While the rest of the table- which consisted of Ginny, Ron, Mr. Weasley, and Harry- whooped in laughter Molly leaned towards Hermione. "They have thick heads. And I think they rather enjoy it. Why else would they keep coming back?"

Hermione could think of several reasons why the creatures would return. They could have established nests in those dreadful holes they lived in. She had stumbled over one two summers ago and distinctly heard a tiny, pitiful growl. It was likely a young gnome. They could be fond of the Weasleys and hurt the family so callously chucked them over the hedge every few weeks. She had read somewhere burrow animals tended to live in their tunnels for years and only moved when there was fires, or floods, or predators. Obviously, the gnomes didn't see the Weasleys as a threat.

Mr. Weasley caught her gaze and smiled at the girl. She knew he too was fond of the gnomes and encouraged them through the hedge when his wife wasn't looking.

He grinned as he heard one of the twins yelp. Seems like they discovered his gift to the creatures. It would be a lot harder to de-gnome the garden when the gnomes had a fascinating Muggle device called a _groff cub,_ or something of the like. It was a long, hard rod with a nice handle. Despite its rather barbaric appearance the Muggles apparently used it in sports, but Arthur was correct in thinking it could be used for gnomes defense.

"So, Hermione, have you heard the rumors about Muggle-born laws being passed soon?"

**Mostly filler. More time for guessing the other Weasley Percy was talking to. Hopefully this shows a bit (tinytinybit) of Hermione's logical side. Can't wait to introduce her family. ****Adeline is a character in the series, but I gave her a name. It could help identify the mystery redhead. If its not obvious at this point, Hermione will be paired with a Weasley. I thought I alluded to it pretty heavily in Chapter One. Sorry if you don't like it. If it helps, I've made the Weasley a bit OOC and Percy is acting pretty Slytherin. The Weasley is not Ron or Percy if that eases anyone. I hate Ron/Hermione. But Percy/Hermione friendships are fun.**

**Cheers! TeamKoschei**


	3. Chapter 3

_'rigor mortis' is Latin for 'the stiffening of a body after death'_

"Well?"

"It didn't go well. He won't budge."

The older brother sighed. "It's already been decided. He won't have a choice soon enough. Best to accept my help before its too late. You know that, of course?"

"Yeah. Otherwise I wouldn't be slinking around with such a big-headed git as yourself, Perce." Though the words were light and playful enough, the shorter brother's voice sounded wistful.

Percy's eyes softened from behind his lenses. "I am sorry this has to affect you. You should be celebrating with the family. Which reminds me, why haven't you told Mum yet? Or anyone for that matter."

"Let's not change the subject. We only have a few more days after all. What are we going to do without his compliance?"

"We'll move along with the plan then. It will be easy enough. The first- Oh what is it now?" He tried to keep his tone even and calm. His little brother was suffering, plotting against his own flesh and blood.

The man's face had grown very sad and his throat caught as he attempted to speak. "H-h-he'll hate me forever, Percy."

EPWEPWEPWEPWEPWEPWEPWEPWEPWE PWEPWEPWEPWEPWEPWEPWEPWEPWEP WEPWEPWEPWEPWEPWEPWEPWEPWEPW EPW

Hermione bid farewell to her best friends with a tight smile.

Ron and Harry had been the only people she could relate to her age. Sure Luna and Neville had been good friends, but the witch found it difficult to find things to talk about things or enjoy a conversation with them if her best friends weren't there.

Now that they were gone- Aurors train abroad for their first three years- Hermione felt the cold overtake her. It was a familiar feeling, but she hadn't felt it this strongly in years. The cool calmness had protected her for years. When the Muggle boys yanked her hair, when Malfoy had uttered that hated word, as she was tortured by Bellatrix and Greyback...

When she turned back to the Weasleys, her hazel eyes were a bit harder.

Molly had been sobbing into her husband's robes for a solid minute. Ron had hugged her awkwardly and left, not sure what to say. Harry had thanked her. Hermione wondered why Mrs. Weasley would cry as her sixth child left. One would think she'd be used to it by now. Mr. Weasley seemed calm enough, his thin arms wrapped comforting around his plump wife. His eyes beamed proudly at the spot the Portkey vanished.

"Come on, Mum." Ginny sighed. "He was a royal git anyway." Her face seemed wistful as she turned. Her boyfriend would owl her as much as possible, and they would see each other over holidays, but she was obviously upset. Her last year at Hogwarts would begin in a few weeks and that would have interfered with their relationship just as much. After that, two more years of minimal contact before they would be together all the time.

Molly turned her sorrow to Hermione instead, "And you're leaving too. What will I do without my daughter?"

Hermione pushed away the slight pang of emotion welling in her gut and focused on the cool in her head. "You'll be fine. I told you about the deal my parents struck. If I got to attend Hogwarts, I'd have to spend a year in the Muggle world. Besides, I'm not leaving until Christmas." It felt like the millionth time the witch had explained this and she was starting to grow the slightest bit irritated.

"Let's be off then." Arthur Weasley thrilled. "We have to be off to buy Ginny's supplies after all. Are you coming, Hermione?"

"Yeah."

Not too much later, Hermione Granger was pilfering through the books of Flourish and Blotts with a silent determination. In only four short months, her parents would confine her to the Muggle World to expand her knowledge and social standpoint. It would be a tedious time full of lessons and balls, nothing that really interested her. Hermione figured she'd be allowed out for short intervals to visit the magical community, but would probably have to bring Ciel. That evil genius wormed his way into being her parents' spy last year and uncovered her plot to hide the family. Though his spy service went void after a while, Ciel still held that information as blackmail against her. If her parents ever figured out, her life would be miserable. No one threatened the Grangers and got away with it, even their own scion. No. Especially their own scion.

So she racked the shelves for the best books for fear her stay would grow too mundane. Even if Hermione accepted her adventure days were over, pigs would fly before she settled into a boring Muggle life without a good magical book.

"Aw, chocolate-strawberry!" She swore lightly, catching sight of a book.

"What is it, Granger?" Two familiar voices pipped from behind her.

She turned to see the two redheaded twins poking their heads through the store's open door. Identical smiles graced their elfin features. Two slightly forced and strange smiles, but two cheery Weasley smiles just the same.

"This." The witch gestured to a book with the title _Gorlen Fertle and his Adventure Log with Herl, his Flying Hog_. It had a real photo of a chubby wizard in bright lime robes and a rather large black and pink, winged pig at his side.

"Yeah...?" Fred drawled.

"What about Gorlen and Herl?" George raised an eyebrow. "They're modern explorers."

Hermione shook her head and straightened from her slightly crouched position. Her back creaked. Maybe searching through the cramped, dusty bookstore for a solid hour was a bad idea... "It's a flying pig."

The twins stared dumbly at her for a moment. One could hardly blame the young, pure-blooded wizards. After all, the only Muggle information they were exposed to was the rather misleading, foggy things their father told them. Each racked their brains to understand the eccentric witch in front of them. A moment later, George recalled something Adeline said.

"It's a Muggle thing." He murmured to his brother. "Something they're in denial about or something. Pigs aren't allowed to fly or something"

"Aww... Cultish." Fred sniffed. "If it helps, Herl is too fat to actually fly. Most he does is glide. Methinks Gorlen levitates the swine on trips."

Hermione sighed. The icy clarity of her friend's departure seemed to fade the moment she spotted those wide, cobalt eyes and fiery heads. Something about the twins yanked her back to hot, stuffy reality. Her demeanor faltered for a moment before she turned a suspicious gaze at the brothers. "Aren't you supposed to be manning the shop or something."

"We're on lunch break." Fred explained, glancing at his scruffy watch. It looked out of place with his new magenta robes and expensive dragon hide boots. "Got a hour before Lee 'n Verity'll expect us. Well Granger-"

"Won't you join us for lunch." George interrupted hastily. While it was a common occurrence for one of the twins to finish the other's sentence, Hermione caught the annoyed glance Fred sent to his brother. "I'm sure Adeline would appreciate the girl company."

"Adeline? Your muggle girlfriend?" Hermione questioned curiously. "The one you dated before the War? I thought you broke it off."

"No. It was getting too dangerous for wizard-muggle relationships so I acted like I did. She thought I was finishing out school. I still kept in touch. Are you in?"

The witch smiled softly. "I'd love to meet Adeline."

George grinned widely, while Fred scowled and turned quickly out of the shop. Hermione wondered a moment at the twin's strange behavior before following the duo out of Diagon Alley.

Later

"She what?!" Hermione squeaked at the twin with the ear illusion in place. They hid in a dark alley in front of a muggle restaurant. The Weasleys had transfigured their robes into jeans and t-shirts to fit in. The pure-bloods did not fit in as well as they thought though, Hermione groaned inwardly. There jeans were too bright a blue and baggy on their long, slim legs and the shirts were too large.

George grinned sheepishly. "She doesn't know about magic, Granger. So off with the cloak."

** Okay. The drama is nearing, so don't get too bored yet, folks. Sorry I disposed of Ron and Harry. They will make a later appearance, but right now I don't want them butting into Hermione's distress. I imagine they would lead an epic rescue and use the BWL power against the Ministry scum. Yep. The Laws will be passed soon enough. Granger will have to deal with this part alone. Ron and Harry will play a larger role later on for those who miss them, so don't fret!**


	4. Chapter 4

_'Bona fide' is Latin for 'in good faith'_

Hermione took in the scene eagerly. It was a normal looking cafe with trendy lights hanging low over booths and younger people typing away on laptops, but she was impressed. Despite being raised in the Muggle world, the witch hadn't experienced much of the average English girl life. All her meals were cooked by the family cook or someone as equally skilled in the culinary arts. Her parents didn't allow Hermione and Ciel out much. She hadn't minded, but Ciel constantly tried to trick Cecily into letting him leave.

"George!" A girl called out in delight. Adeline sat at a corner with a thick book perched on the table in front of her. Hermione thought her very pretty. She was obviously of Spanish decent with raven hair and creamy tan skin. Her dark eyes were framed by thick glasses that were a startling red, the exact shade of her shoe that visible resting on the edge on the table. It disappeared as she dropped her leg beneath the table. "Hello Fred. Who's this, then?"

"This is Hermione. She attended school with us." George explained, plopping down beside his girl and guzzling her drink. "Ek. Hot and coffee? Bless your deranged taste buds, 'cuz they must be suffering"

Adeline scowled at George before turning to the pair that sat across from her. "I'm so glad Fred's finally found someone to join the twin circle. Now I won't be the only girl."

Both Fred and Hermione glanced at each other quickly. Hermione was amused at the muggle's statement, but was surpised to see panic and anger in Fred's cobalt eyes._ What was wrong with him? What could be going through his mind?_ Hermione mused curiously. As the pair simultaneously opened their mouths to interject Adeline, they were interrupted.

"Quite." George said with a wide grin. He waved down a waitress and ordered some sandwiches. After that he pulled out some cards and Adeline leaned forward happily.

"Have you seen George's tricks yet, Hermione?"

"A few. No card ones though." The witch was intrigued.

Adeline's dark eyes sparkled as her boyfriend started to shuffle his cards. "It's like magic." She didn't notice her companions share an amused glance as she watched the cards that seemed to fly from one pale hand to the other. There was definitely magic involved.

Hermione concentrated on the muggle's delighted face throughout the performance. It was full of wonder and contentment. It was unmistakable that the girl loved George. And the feeling was mutual if George's mirthful grin was anything to go by. She wondered when Adeline would be told the truth about George's magic tricks and how the muggle would take it.

Fred sat across from his twin and his fiance with a forced smile. George had just informed him of the engagement a week ago and at first, he couldn't have been happier for his brother. Adeline was a great girl, if a bit strange for a muggle. She cracked jokes like there was no tomorrow and had a smile that could brighten a corpse's day. George was infatuated with her since they were nine and sneaked into the village. She was there at her father's paper shop and had looked up and grinned. When she was older, the girl had been brave enough to ignore the town's warnings against the weird outer families including the many, redheaded Weasleys.

Somewhere in the past week, however, Fred had developed a strong, burning hatred for his twin and his new found happiness. Circumstances beyond their control had forced a wedge between the brothers that Fred feared may never heal. And it wasn't just his fault. It was George's, Percy's, his family's, Granger's, the entire wizardry community's faults in fact.

Fred sat stiffly next to the logical witch and across from his brother, who had avoided a horrible destiny by a few measly days, forcing a cheerful grin on his face. The ultimate result was a painful grimace, but no one questioned it. Only Granger eyed him with those vacuum eyes. Somehow she managed not to question his attitude. How she found it within herself to quench her undying thirst for analyzing and bombarding him with strange, slightly personal questions was beyond Fred. Hermione instead questioned Adeline, who had a similar interest in her.

"When did you meet the Weasleys?" The witch stared at her victim intently.

"Officially? George introduced himself about four years ago. You?"

"They helped me on the school train when I was eleven. What's your favorite color?" That was one of the bookworm's favorite questions to ask people. Fred remembered her eyes flash when he answered his varied day-to-day. Hermione had spent the entire week raging that statement must be false as she had never heard such a vague reply before. Fred made sure to mention his daily choice whenever he saw her, though the past week had been spent avoiding her.

Adeline blinked for a moment, a little stunned by the question. "Red, though blue is a close second. You mentioned going to school with the twins?"

"Yes. I was introduced to you with the same description," Hermione said hastily and slightly rudely. The witch didn't seem to notice as she continued. "You live in Ottery St. Catchpole also? It is a lovely town. Little but lovely. I think that..." On and on the girl poured out words. Adeline settled back to listen, not finding breaks to talk back to the other. Occasionally, Hermione would ask a question, but for the most part talked.

George's mouth was slightly agape. Of course he was used to Hermione's babbling, but he thought Adeline could bet her. His fiance had a lost look on her face as she tried to keep up with the witch chattering across from her. There was bliss on Hermione's features as she somehow changed the subject from teacups (which mysteriously popped up after Adeline hesitantly admitted she liked some muggle story with a girl named Alice or something) to dragons. Usually George would not of minded a conversation about dragons. Especially with Hermione. They were one of her favorite subjects and she'd often sprout off an interesting fact. However, he did not like dragons being explained to Adeline as fact. Muggles don't believe in magical creatures after all.

"Granger," a slightly annoyed voice drawled.

Hermione glanced at Fred with raised eyebrows and eyes shining innocently. It was amazing the witch could be so brilliant yet so oblivious at the same time. "Fred?"

"Dragons?"

Something flickered in her excited eyes. "Right. Sorry, George."

George looked at his twin carefully when he answered. "It's fine, 'Mione. We've got to get going soon anyway." He kissed Adeline quickly on lips before leaping to his feet. "Ready, Freddie?"

"Yep. Come on, Granger." Fred didn't trust leaving the witch alone with his soon to be sister-in-law. She seemed rather hazy today. Probably due to Ron ad Harry leaving.

"Goodbye, Adeline. It was a pleasure to meet you." Hermione said with a smile.

Both of the Weasleys were surprised to see a genuine smile on Adeline's face as she said her farewells to her newfound friend. Hermione had been very talkative today. Fred had to drag her away from the muggle so his brother could talk to his fiance alone.

"She's a very lovely girl." Adeline said, pushing her glasses farther up her nose. "I am disappointed you didn't introduce me sooner."

"Truth be told, I didn't know if you'd like her or not. Not many people do unless they get to know her." George's eyes followed Fred pulling the short witch behind him. Even as far as they were, he could distinctly see her mouth flapping and his twin frowning.

"They are so different. But perfect together."

George jumped. "Huh?"

"Fred and Hermione, silly." Adeline ran her fingers through George's hair. It was one of those strange habits of her's that the wizard enjoyed. "They are a couple, aren't they?"

"Oh." Fred wished he could tell her about the situation, but that would involve telling her about magic, which would complicate things. _I need to tell her soon, but not now. _So he settled with, "It's complicated."

Meanwhile, up ahead. Fred interrupted Hermione's debate on the rights of centaurs. He had been avoiding her so long, he had forgotten how much he missed their interesting conversations.

"Today's is red, for good ole Adeline."

Hermione smiled. "When will they tell the family the good news?"

"How'd you know?" Fred was impressed, but not too surprised. Granger tended to know everything. Period. End of story.

"Her ring of course. I suppose the muggles involved with the relationship are aware of the engagement, but she hasn't met your family yet. She doesn't even know about magic. Which is rather foolish, don't you think."

"George wanted to protect her and I stand by his decision." Fred stated stiffly. "Now that the war is over and they are officially engaged, it is only a matter of time before he tells her. Then the family will met her."

"Mrs. Weasley will be excited." Hermione said before Fred tightened his grip on her forearm and apparated them back to London.

**Woo. Been a bit. Little more twin and Hermione time before the drama starts. Also a little on Hermione's life before Hogwarts (the insightful can began to guess what life will be like when she has to return to life as a muggle for a year). This chapter also illustrates another layer to the onion that is Hermione. While in the last she was cold and logical (or at least tried to be before the twins melted her like a child's moist tongue melts a Popsicle on a hot summer day (Don't blame her)) in this chapter she uses her distant, but talkative personality. The questions will become a common thing (this is actually the closest form Hermione will have to normal) as she is very relaxed around Fred. Yep. He will have a closer relationship with the nerd (HINT HINT)**

** Well, Review please. Don't get much of those and it's hard to write such long chapters without a little rahrah (HINT)**

** Cheers!**

**PS. Sorry for all the parentheses. () I'm very zealous with them.**


End file.
